


An Immodest Warning

by MXD



Series: T'Chucky Butt Beatdown [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam plays the role of the ghost of future sex and tries to warn T'Challa that Bucky is not one to underestimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Immodest Warning

“So, T’Challa!”

  


“Sam, why do you always say my name like I’m a frozen dessert, or something?”

  


“I’m just playing with you, man. And speaking of playing, I’ve noticed that you and Mr. Barns have been getting pretty close.”

  


Sam had a look on his face that made T’Challa think of at least 12 different fables about heeding warnings. Sam’s tone was gleeful but his eyes were serious as a man who had lived through everything and needed to do whatever he could he keep others from repeating his mistakes. 

  


“Sam, what’s wrong?” T’Challa scanned the hallway for danger. There might have been cultural differences between the two of them, but T’challa knew a warning when he saw it.

  


“Nothing’s wrong,” Sam said a bit too dramatically. “I just thought I’d check in on how things were going between you two?”

  


“We’re good, Sam,” T’Challa said politely, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with Sam. 

  


“Have you two been doing any. . .  arranging?”

  


“Like for marriage, or?” The realization slapped T’Challa upside his head. “We aren’t boning, yet, Sam.”   
  
“Okay, good. So I got to you in time.” Sam said, standing up straight like he was on official business. “I just wanted to give you a heads up that you shouldn’t take Bucky too lightly in that area. He might surprise you.”

  


“Are we talking size-” T’Challa started.

  


“- And ability,” Sam cut him off. 

  


“Boy, are you trying to tell me that you’re worried Bucky is going to fuck me down so hard you needed to warn me?” T’Challa was melodiously incredulous and ready to kick Sam’s ass for wasting his time. 

  


“Look, you’re a prince, Pather God, technology, agility, all that stuff. But, I need to let you know that if you’re going into this thinking that Bucky is some ole white boy, who might have one or two tricks up his sleeve, and you are about to put his ass to sleep with all that ass. You need to know that might not happen.”

  


T’Challa considered this warning. The punk ass part of his brain was ready to go find Bucky right then and fuck him down to sleep just to prove that he could. But Sam sounded so haunted. Like a man who had been humbled by an opponent that he had not yet been able to overcome. 

  


“What did Steve do to you?” T’Challa whispered, slightly horrified.

  


“Everything,” Sam said, using the “full weight of the ancestors” tone.

  


T’Challa paused. Visions of fuck downs past hazed at the edges of his peripheral vision. “Sam, are you worried I’m going to lose my country over some dick?”

  


“Not your country!” Sam laughed. “Some time, clothes, definitely some sheets. I caught a lamp once, threw it. Found it two days later, shattered, wasn’t mad at all.”

  


“Is this a warning or an advertisement?”

  


Sam sighed, “Man, both. I don’t know. I wish someone had given me a heads up. I thought I was about to show Steve something new, next thing I know I was gleefully mopping up my bathroom floor.”   
  
“Bathroom floor?” T’Challa asked.

  


“We took a bath, there was a lot of splashing. Steve agreed to clean up the bedroom if I took the bathroom. I think he was just trying to hide that my underwear was stuck to the ceiling-”

  


“Why was it stuck to the ceiling, Sam?!” T’Challa was horrified and confused. 

  


“It was a productive night, he wiped me off with it and tossed it. When we switched positions I thought I saw something over his shoulder. But I couldn’t really get my eyes to focus.”

  


“Because there was something-”

  


“Shut up,” Sam snapped before T’Challa could finish his question. “I couldn’t get my eyes to focus because they kept rolling back in my head, Mr Rude. Excuse me, Your Highness, Prince Rude of Rude-kanda.”

  


T’Challa squatted down, his hands clasped over his mouth. He knew better than to laugh at Sam in this moment. Two months from now? Fair game.

  


“OKay, Sam. I thank you for your warning and I will go into this with an open mind.” T’Challa said as smoothly as he could. 

  


“Just wondering, what have you two been up to?” Sam asked. 

  


“Mainly watching Wakandan children’s shows at one of my smaller apartments here.”

  


“Oh, the smaller one? Keeping it cozy and humble with the children’s shows to keep the boner down?” Sam teased. 

  


T’Challa felt his face go hot. “I wouldn’t. . . you got me and I’ll let you have that one. But, I didn’t want to break him. This isn’t my first time at the rodeo and I didn’t want him following me around like a puppy-”

  


“If he’s anything like Steve there won’t be much walking happening afterwards.”

  


“-And I figured it would be a good way for him to learn about my culture.” T’Challa finished

  


“How long have you been doing this for?” Sam asked.

  


“Month and a half, maybe?” T’Challa shrugged.

  


“Why do you deny yourself heaven?” Sam asked.

  


“Boy, we have had Beyonce in Wakanda! She’s performed there like 5 times. Quoting Beyonce at me like I’m not going to know it. And anyways, like I’m about to find heaven on some white guy’s dick-!”   
  
“You’re pride will be your downfall, Prince T’Challa!” Sam said dramatically. “Have you heard nothing I’ve said?”

  


T’Challa sighed and buried his face in his hands. 

  



End file.
